Gundam Wing: The EXIDUS series
by Animus Drake
Summary: This is just the long one split up into smaller parts
1. Default Chapter Title

Episode One: Backup Plan Executed One sunny afternoon after the 13 battle was being fought; the defense for the colonies was on edge. Then the last defense was put in action. Relina Peacecraft was assassinated and the military was in command. Needless to say everything was normal, as far as the backup plan was concerned. It was just another day for them, and their lives. Delga and Animus were at there home in a secluded spot at the edge of a large grassland area with a rainforest in the back round. As you see there is a dirt road leading up to the garage. It is a long but short house. On the outside of the house there is a wrap around porch, and on the porch there is a swing. As we take a closer look there is a young woman lounging in the swing. Her body is muscularly toned to perfection. Her left leg is propped up by the right armrest. Her arms are resting on her torso holding an ice-cold glass of water. On the opposite armrest lays her head, with her dark brown hair swinging effortlessly as her right leg pushes of making the swing go lazily back and forth. "Would you get your ass in here and help me with this! Animus! Get in here!" Delga screamed from inside. Animus raised her body and pulled both legs in front her. "Hold on hold on. I'll be in as soon as I can ok? It's not my fault you're technologically impaired." Animus said as she got up. She put her glass down and walked inside. The walls were an off white. There was the kitchen to the left and a hallway leading to the living room to her right. But right in front of her, there was a door leading to the basement. This is where they kept the Exidus Suits. Animus walked into the living room and went through the door that was in the back wall on the right side of the living room. Behind that door was the extremely long hallway with three doors on the left and three doors to the right. But dead ahead was the door where she thought Delga was. So she ran to the door and opened it to see that she had picked the wrong door. Her eyes passed the over weight lifting equipment. No electronic devices were in this room except for the radio system and the light switch. Which she was sure Delga could work, though she had her doubts sometimes. She turned around and left. The closest door to her was the door to her left, so she went and checked behind that door. She peered in there. "Heeeeelllllooooo? Is anybody in here?" Animus said as she stood flush in the doorway. This was the computer room and nobody was inside. Nobody has even been in here because none of the computers were turned on. Surprised that Delga wasn't in there, Animus went in the other room next to the computer room. Nothing in that room either, only the bathroom. *Where could she be? I just don't know where she could be?* Animus thought to her self. She then checked the last door on the left side of the hallway. She opened the door and she wasn't in there. The heavy guns and artillery room was actually clean. No grease was on the floor, no paint balls lying around, no bullets or bullet shells laying every where, no guns or gun parts strewn around the room...like usual. "Can you yell again! I can't seem to find you!" Animus yelled from inside the 'heavy guns' and artillery room. "What did you say Animus? Hey Animus get your lazy butt over here and help me already!" Delga responded. Animus continued her search by looking to right side of the hallway to her left. The first door she opened, was the first door from when she entered. She opened the door and it was the poolroom. When she scanned the room, not even the water was moving. She then exited the room and went to the next room. She wasn't in the laundry room. Animus remembered that she did the laundry yesterday, so of coarse she wouldn't be in there. The last room she opened she found Delga sitting in the middle of tools and cords. Animus gave a chuckle to herself as she watched Delga struggle with power tools. Both Delga and Animus were five feet six inches tall. Delga had long light brown/blonde hair and hazel/green eyes. Animus on the other hand, had long dark brown hair and bron/black eyes. Animus leanded on the on the entrance way and looked at Delga and asked, "So, what you are doing? I mean, why do have to use these tools. You never messed with these things before?" Animus asked quite puzzled. "Well, I was tuning up the Exidus's battle time reaction thingy." "Oh so you were up-grading the battle reaction time units. Okay I see. But why?" "We have advanced in our reaction times, but to us they would seem too slow, so I'm giving them an upgrade." "Are you sure you can do that? I mean, with your impairity with technology?" "Oh shut up! Just because you can do all sorts of things with electronics and I can't even program a VCR doesn't mean anything! Go back to what you were doing and leave me in peace with my work. And you are welcome for your upgrade!" "Why thank you. And you're welcome too. I did help you too, you know." "Your welcome." Delga said with sarcasm. "Yell if you need me again ok?" Animus said as she got up to leave. She walked down the hallway again and went strait back outside to doing nothing. As she walked to resume her place, a strange motorcycle was driving back up to their house. Animus watched intently as she was drinking her water. *Oh man! This water is disgusting...it's warm! Gross!* She thought. Then she put the glass down on the banister and resumed her dark gaze at the growing figure. He arrived up at the garage door and took off his helmet. *What the hell is this guy doing up at my house? Oh my god! Could it be Thomas, my elementary school sweetheart that I left after the end of elementary? I had to leave for my training...it's not like I had a choice or anything. I was individually picked out for my skills; I had to leave right away, that I had no choice! He must understand that. Besides...I don't like him anymore!* "Are you a resident at this facility?" Said a man's voice. "Huh? Oh yeah...Uhm...yes. Why? Who wants to know? Who are you and what do you want?" "I am the messenger from your past training. You are the backup plan for the colonies and you have been summoned to take part in the battles for peace. I am Auraptor Surake and I was given the mission to set the backup plan into action. I hope I have reached the residence of Animus Drake and Delga Talesayn." "You have reached the right place my friend. Please, come and join my technologically impaired friend and myself. Come and have some lunch with us." "Well if you insist. But I must take you two to the training center as soon as possible." "Okay! Come inside, make yourself comfortable." She led him into the house with a happier ambition than usual. She gathered a lung full of air and yelled to Delga to get her butt in the kitchen. When every body was sitting at the table, Auraptor was telling them about how they needed to go and help the Gundam pilots. "Do you remember those guys? The Gundam pilots?" "Nope, so how 'bout you Delga do you remember those guys?" "Hmmm...Uhm nope. Why are asking Auraptor?" "Well they were asking for you. More of a requesting your presence to help them fight and for uniting friends type of ordeal. I don't really now. But the real question is...do you want to except the mission asked of you by them?" "Sure. I'm all for it! It's not like I do anything around here anyway. All we do is clean house and train and anything else we want. Nothing really important." "Yeah right! I do all the mechanical crap and do all the mechanical and technological stuff and all you do is sit around the house and do stuff! I'm sick of it Animus, I think we should go. I accept the mission." "Good. You need to pack right now! I spent three months looking for you, and now we need to leave." "Okay!" the girls, said in unison. They started to pack immediately, running around the house screaming at each other to try and locate whose stuff was where and what they should pack. It took only a few hours but when they were done the guy was passed out with little fret bubbles around his head. "Is he dead?" Animus asked. "I don't know. Here, give me your stuff and I will go and pack them on my bike. Uhm...check to make sure he's still alive ok?" "Sure. How do I make him wake up though? It isn't normal for people to just pass out like that on the floor is it? I mean, it's just not...right. Is it?" "Poke him with a stick for crying out loud! I don't know, but what ever you do make it quick! We really must be going now, all right." Delga gave Animus a last look before departure telling her to hurry up. She put her ear next to the man's chest to check to see if he was still breathing and his heart beating. Everything seemed normal to her. "Wake up little man. We need to leave here. Okay fine be like that." Animus said to the limp body. She looked around and her gaze ended up on the refrigerator. A devious grin over came her face. *Oh man this is going to be so cruel and unjust. Should I do it? Is it the right thing to do? Can you imagine the look on his face when he wakes up? Just think about how his face would look when I do it! Oh but it's going to be so cruel and and unjust, it's just not fair. It's absolutely mean...but...I can't help but loving it!* She got up from her knees and opened the freezer. She filled her hand with ice cubes, and closed the door. Again she kneeled down to the ground, and with her free hand started to undo the mans' pants. He didn't move. So she continued out with her plan. Slowly she lifted the elastic from his boxers. Quickly without any haste she threw the cold and melting cubes down his boxers and then quickly zipped his pants back up. She backed up and watched the man wake up with great astonishment. He shot to his feet and was wiggling his pants around trying to get the cubes out. Animus was trying her hardest not to laugh, so she covered her mouth and chuckled to herself. He started to jump up and down looking down to his feet waiting for the cubes to fall out. When nothing was falling out he looked panicked, and quickly started to pull down his pants still jumping around. Animus couldn't help herself any longer; her laughter bursted out of her cupped hands and shut mouth. "This isn't funny! It's cold it's cold! Get them out get them out!" He yelled, desperate to get the cold sting off of himself. Animus was on the floor laughing her ass off rolling around. Her face was red and her eyes were pouring out tears. "What the hell is going on?" Delga said as she bursted through the front door. "Animus! Is this what you did to wake the poor boy up? Shove ice down his pants?" "It wasn't me, I swear! ... It was the little minion in my head, not me!" Animus said. Then a few seconds later she busted out in laughter again. Delga just shook her head and watched as Animus was rolling around on the floor and Auraptor pulling up his pants. The ice was already melted, so he had a wet spot or two where his crotch was. Animus was trying to get up off the floor. "Well, you two lets go. We...or at least I'm ready to go." Delga said with her voice full of authority. She walked out of the house and let the door shut behind her. Animus rose to her feet sighing from all the laughter he had just accomplished. She looked down at his pants and shook her head and smiled, with a little chuckle. Auraptor looked at her and gave her an evil eye. A look so cold it stopped her from smiling and everything turned deadly serious. In a low scowling tone he looked her dead in the eye and said, "That was not at all funny. Do that again and you might find yourself dead. Do I make myself clear little girl?" Animus was grinning inside; she was enjoying this way too much. But since he was intruding in on her, her face was the exact same as his, but vicious and it had a colder 'tone' to it. "I am not little. I happen to be a 36-C. And if you don't like my sense of humor, and if you dare to hurt my friend or me I will certainly be more than happy to beat the living shit out of you. So watch your step. And one more thing, if I were you, I would make sure that I wasn't having severe shrinkage problem before I pull down my pants. Because man oh man...I would hate to be in bed with you!" Animus finished on a verge of a laugh. Auraptor looked at Animus and went out the door. Animus followed him out. Delga was already on her bike and putting on her helmet. She realized that Animus was about to begin laughing again. "Hey Animus, want a helmet? Here is yours." Delga shouted over the noise from her bike while tossing the helmet over to Animus. As she caught the helmet she walked over to her bike. It wasn't a regular street bike like the others; it was a street-legal dirt bike. So Delga had to pack all of their things on her bike. "You ready to go yet Delga and Animus?" Auraptor shouted over the noise of all three bikes. Delga gassed the bike and nodded her head. Animus was about to melt where she stood as she started her bike. She was in love with the sound of their motors, and the power each one possessed. She realized that the other two were staring at her. She then adjusted her helmet and said, "I was born and bread to rip and shred! Let's ride!" She reved her bike and then they were off. It only took them a few days to drive to the secret location of the training center on earth. The only stops that were being made were to gas up the bikes and bathroom brakes. It took them several weeks of training to let the 'academy' know that they were in mint condition for the battles. Then they had to fly up to the colonies to meet up with the newly remembered Gundam Pilots. End. Episode 2: The Reunion Between the Lost "So when do you think they'll get here? I mean we requested them three months ago. I hope we get to see them soon. It has been so long since we last saw them. Do you think they have changed any?" Duo Maxwell said with anticipation. He and the other Gundam pilots were sitting around at a table drinking and eating. Basically catching up on old times, male bonding if you will. Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy were sitting across from Wufei Chang, Quatre Raberba Winner and Duo Maxwell. Nobody seemed to enjoy waiting for the extra company. The war for peace was at a stand still and nobody knew what they were going to do next. "Duo, patience is a virtue. I hope you will get to understand that they were in intensive training for a while. So they could catch up to our level or prove that they were ready for battle. They also had to train for the harsh emotions they are going to have to be put through again. So don't expect a happy reunion...all right." Heero said with his usual dark monotone of speaking. "Well, Heero they could be friendly when they come and see us. You have to expect every thing and yet nothing at all. They might not even remember us...but then again they could have been thinking of us every minute of they're lives." Trowa said in a responsive and thoughtful tone. Silence fell over the room. Nothing was said but every body was getting impatient with waiting. Duo took a deep breath and began to open his mouth. "Not a word Duo. We are all getting impatient and touchy and squirmy and we all wish that they were here. But we just have to wait okay?" Wufei said without any emotion. He looked as still as stone, and his voice was as hard as one. Duo gave a whine and switched positions in his chair. Time was slipping away like tar through a colander. Heero, Trowa and Quatre were asleep, Wufei was in a Suspended Animation State and Duo was falling asleep. * Click click * The door opened slowly and a huge figure walked in the room. Duo looked up and saw this huge, baggy and seemingly over wait figure tower in the doorway. He squinted his eyes and said questionably "Who the hell are you?" The figure straitened and said in this low scratchy voice replied, "Hi sheer hue request grmi preventz and hue conduit ggrrrember mu?" "What the hell did you just say? Look man, you got the wrong door number. You see we were waiting for ... Are you the people that were requested and." His voice faded. His face sunk as the figure nodded its head. Duo was taller than the figure, but when he sat down again it seemed as though it was twice his size. The hands of this being were reaching up and unhitched the helmet. The visor was tinted and you couldn't remove it. The only thing that could bee seen when looking into it was your own reflection. The figure, in Duo's eyes, was hideous and he wished he wasn't the only one awake. The helmet made a popping noise and the figure turned around and bent over so Duo couldn't see anything. Only the sagging and quite large butt. *Good god! Why did he have to turn around and bend over! I never knew it was physically possible to look like this. I wish I could wait some more!* The helmet dropped to the floor and the figure tossed back long silky dark brown hair. Duo was now transfixed on thinking that this was some gay bastard or a truly ugly woman. He started to feel bad for the messenger boy. The figure arms were unzipping the front zipper. "NO! Don't do it!" Duo shouted. Every body that was sleeping was now awake, but didn't really move or care to look up. As the figure was turning to face him, he held his breath. His eyes got really wide and when the figure was flush to him he relaxed, & let his breath go. "What's wrong? I thought you would like it if I actually got out of this so you could see me. You know, it is really tough to talk to somebody with all this equipment on! I don't think you understood a word I said. Would you like me to repeat it?" Animus said. Duo was in total shock. He couldn't believe his eyes! A picture of perfection was standing right in front of him and he thought it was a terribly horrifying sight. He nodded his head, he was transfixed. "I was asking if you were the people who requested us to be here to help with the winning the war?" Animus said a little annoyed that she had to repeat herself and how he was looking at her. "Guys! Guys! Wake up they are here! They are here! Wake up!" Duo shouted as he went around shaking every body up. They all woke up and looked at Animus peeling the rest of her suit off. Smiles spread across their faces. Quatre walked up to her and said, "Hello I'm Quatre! We have been waiting for you to get here for quite a while. I hope you have had a pleasant travel." He was pushed aside a little by Trowa. He gave a bow and held her hand. "Pleasant travels indeed. It's so nice to see you again Animus. I hope we can make up for lost time" He said as he gave her hand a quick kiss and then let go. Astonished, her eyes followed him as he stood up. He turned around and Wufei stepped up to shake hands. "We are all glad you could make it. Our partnership will be great, just as it was before." He said. They bowed respectfully to each other and they smiled to each other. The room went silent as Wufei stepped aside for Heero. Her face met his, and they gave each other the same expressionless face. Nobody dared to speak. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away it was so silent. Heero shifted on his feet and gave a small sly smile to Animus. Animus slacked and said Heeros' name, barely audible. Then they opened their arms and fell toward each other. Laughter from Heero and Animus filled the room. "I'm glad you could have made it! We have been waiting and almost gave up hope. You have changed so much Animus...Look at you!" "Heero you always have flattered me like that. But me...Look at you. Your bod is amazing! Have you been working out?" "Animus we need your help. Wait a minute...wasn't there two of you?" "Oh yeah...you mean Delga?" Animus leaned up against the wall and motioned her hand to the door. "She went to go use the bathroom. Or at least find one to use. I mean you guys have all sorts of different high tech stuff and the there is not one...not one mind you that is in sight! It's outrageous! Simply outrageous!" "There are some bathrooms. If you go down the hall and turn left, than an immediate right there should be one down there somewhere. Why didn't you ask before?" "Hey I didn't say that I needed to use the bathroom, I said Delga was looking for a bathroom for her use. But since you mentioned it...I think I do need to go." Animus said, as she again stood strait up. She took a breath and added, "I think we might need to send out a search party for Delga though. She doesn't know where this room is. And I told her that if I get there before she does I would take you guys to help me look for her. I hope you don't mind though." "We don't mind. How should we plan this out though? What if we never see each other again." "Don't be so dramatic. We will see each other again. Hmmm... Well we could split up into groups of Three. And then meet back here in oh I don't know...What time is now?" "Six fifty seven" Duo said as he looked back to the clock on the wall. "Uhm ok. We will stop searching at eight thirty and meet back here ok? Does anybody have any objections to what we have planned? Trowa and Duo, you're with me; Heero, Quatre and Wufei you are the second party. Any objections to that?" Nobody shook their heads in disagreement. "Ok Lets move out!" The second party was the first to leave the room. They headed down the right side of the hallway. "Hey Animus...Do you like us?" Duo said as she took them to left side of the hallway. "Of coarse I like you guys. You are my friends, and I respect you for your skills as being the Gundam soldiers. Why do ask?" "Well I just really missed you, and..." Animus darting into the bathroom cut him off. Trowa looked a little surprised at what Duo was saying. He then took a deep breath and started talking to Duo. "Uhm Duo...every body has feelings for her, in one form or another. I don't think you should bring this situation up right now. It might not be the right time." "I was going to ask if she would have gone out with me if she didn't leave. I just don't want to loose her again that's all. I mean her and Heero show feelings about each other along with the others and you...but she hardly said anything to me. I wish I could have started this whole thing over again." He said as he crossed his arms over his head and leaned back on the wall. Trowa placed himself next to Duo and starred up at the ceiling. "Don't worry about it Duo. I am probably sure that she likes you. She was a little shocked to see you...and every body was so happy. I just think you should give her some time. Then maybe." "Maybe what? What if she doesn't even like me anymore? What if she already has a boyfriend? What if she has already chosen somebody? What about Hilde? I'm making myself sick!" "Duo, don't worry about it...or her. I love her more than friends, also, mind you. I was just as heart broken as you when she left. Nobody got to say goodbye to either of them and that was devastating to all." After Trowa spoke there was al ong silnce. Duo sighed and said, "Hey...did you ever wonder how girls worked? What they think about, how they think, and other similar things?" "Nope. They seem so complicated. But I never really tried. Why do ask?" "Oh I was just wondering why she was taking so long." The guys chuckled. Just as they finished laughing Animus walked out of the bathroom and they resumed their search. The other team was not having any luck with finding Delga. They searched all over place. When the stopped at a conjunction their hope was very low. "Heero, I don't think we are going to be able to find her anytime soon. She could be anywhere and everywhere!" "Patience is a virtue my friend. Do not loose any hope. Besides where could she be besides with where we have already searched? Think about it Quatre." Wufei said. "Listen you guys! I hear footsteps! It's coming from the far end of the east wing. Heero and Wufei listen!" Quatre said, as he stood still listening. The others where listening too. "Well...what are we waiting for. Lets go!" Quatre said with excitement. They all went to where the steps where coming from. They ran to the middle of the hall. Heero saw a looming figure moving slowly going in and out of the rooms. Apparently it was looking was for something. "Hey you guys, I think we have found her." Heero said. He laughed at how the figure moved around. "Are you sure Heero. I mean it doesn't look like her." Quatre said. "Delga is that you?" Heero said as he cupped his mouth with his hands and yelled. Both Quatre and Wufei jumped as he yelled startled by his quick action. The figure down the hall looked at the trio and moved forward to them mumbling things that couldn't be heard strait. "I hope you two don't whisper sweet nothings to each other, that would be near to disastrous!" Quatre said. Wufei chuckled and gave a small smile. Heero wasn't as amused as Wufei, but he smiled at his good humor. The figure walked up to them and started to unhitch its helmet. Heero was standing up strait with his arms crossed waiting. Wufei and Quatre were watching with wide eyes waiting to see what Delga looked like. "Heero. I can't believe it. I have waited for this day to come. Where we would be reunited again, fighting side by side. Oh how I've missed you!" Delga said as she pulled of her helmet and hugged him. The two were in a deep embrace for a few minutes. She looked beyond Heero and saw Wufei and Quatre. "Quatre! I thought you were dead! Oh I am happy to see you!" Delga said as she let go of Heero and went to Quatre. "It's nice to see you too! I have missed you very much and wish to spend some time together like we used to. Do you remember how it used to be?" "Yes I do. I loved it, every living moment of it!" They let go of each other and Wufei walked to her with his hand out stretched waiting for a friendly handshake. "It's very nice to see you again." Wufei's face contorted and he added, "Are you andn Animus related?" Delga looked at Wufei as he finished his statement and shook her head. She then dismissed his hand and gave him a friendly hug and rested her head on his shoulder and whispered her answer. "We are just best friends that's all. We sometimes wish we were and then again we are glad we aren't." She got off of him and then looked around. A puzzled expression spread across her face. "Where is Trowa, Duo and Animus? I thought she was with you. Were the others killed? Oh yeah Heero I'm sorry about Relina Peacecraft. I knew you liked her a lot." Heero brushed the question off and replied, "Duo and Trowa went with Animus to look for you. She split us up into two groups of three. We are supposed to meet up with them at the room she found us in." Heero was cut off by Wufei saying, "Speaking of which we should head back. It's past the search time." So they headed off to the room. When they got there, Trowa and Animus were locked in a fighting pose. Duo was on the other side of the room laughing his head off. As they walked in the two fighting immediately let go and sat down at the table. The people from the first search party met up with the second search party and everyone greeted each other again. "Now all we need to know is the sleeping arrangements!" Animus said in a joking tone of voice. Everyone in the room went silent and looked at her in a serious way. "What's wrong I was only joking! God you guys have to take everything so seriously! Chill out!" Animus finished her statement. Delga looked very serious and realized that she was right. "You know Animus you're right! We need to figure something out! I really didn't realize this until you brought it up!" Everybody in the room was silent and a bit shy to say anything. "How many rooms do you guys have and do you sleep in bunks?" Animus said out of the blue. Duo answered her. "We have two rooms and we have two bunks to each room on the west and the east sides of the rooms. Then we each have a walk in closet that we keep all of our stuff in. We also have shelf like things at the head of each bed so we can put things there too. Then on the south there is the light switch and the door. It is very cozy if you ask me." "That means that there are four beds in each room. Well, why don't you guys go in your room and then whichever room Delga and I want to sleep we will sleep in. Does that sound fair to every one?" No body had any objections to her suggestion. "Well it's settled then. Lets get going to your rooms ok?" Animus said with no absolute problems. They walked down way too many corridors to count and twisted around corners. It ended up with Heero, Trowa and Delga in one room and Duo, Wufei, Quatre and Animus in the other room. END. Episode Three: Rough Night Sleep Quatre and Wufei are quietly lying down in their beds. Quatre is reading a book across from Wufei on the bottom bunk. He turned and faced Wufei from looking down at his book. "Where is Duo? I thought he said he'd be back by eleven thirty. And where is Animus is she the one going to sleep with us? Or is it the other one?" "It's not eleven thirty yet. It's around ten. And Animus is taking a shower right now. Delga is sleeping in the other room. Why do you want to know any way?" "I was just curious. I wanted to know where every one was. This feels funny. I mean ...there is another person in this room. A young girl, a girl that brought stuff that I'm not used to seeing. I mean have you seen the stuff she brought in? Suitcases full of clothes and electronic things like a laptop and compact discs along with the portable player. She unpacked and filled the rest of the closet up. It was simply remarkable what she brought. I like some of her music she let me listen to. Have you heard any of it yet?" "No I haven't yet. I wasn't around when she was unpacking. Though I have come across some very interesting pieces of clothes. She has a very nice kimono; light silver outlined with dark silver silk on the edges. Black, gold, red, blue and yellow are the colors of the dragon on the back. And identical dragons on the each of sleeves. So in total there are only three dragons on it. I found it fascinating. She also had a few Bras and panties in there but those where black and I really didn't care about those things. Uhm, what was the music like?" "Oh some of it she called Celtic New Age. But the others where called Alternative and Metal. Those where very loud and had words that where loud. It is very hard to describe. She also made a movement with her head that went to the beat of the music. She called Head Banging. It seemed very interesting." "Interesting? It sounds painful! What does the other music sound like?" "That was relaxing. It was also different but it would be something that you would meditate to or something, compared to the other music that is." "Oh ok. I wonder if she would let me listen to her music when she comes back. It is very nice to have everyone back, isn't it? It almost makes me feel warm inside. Like a sense of homeliness, do you know that feeling?" "Yeah. Let's not speak of it though. I don't like it. It brings back memories that I don't want to remember. Not right now and not until I know it is safe and I won't be hurt." "I see." Quatre looked at Wufei across the room to respond but he seemed to be lost in his own memories. Before the brutal and heartless training they went through to become the ruthless pilots of the Gundams. When they were aloud to have fun and think they way they thought was right with the guidance of their parents. Family. They haven't had a chance to have a real family. Hopefully they can all go back. Someday in sometime somewhere either on earth or in one of the colonies and be in peace. The door swung open and Duo walked in. He was observing his surroundings. Quatre was looking at the cover of his closed book and Wufei had this look of a lost innocent child in his eyes. Duo didn't say anything. He walked to the closet and started to get undressed in his nightclothes, which would consist of his boxers and some black silk pants that he acquired somehow. "Where did all these clothes come from? They weren't here yesterday?" Duo startled the two deep thinkers. "Huh?" Quatre asked as he put the book down and looked up at Duo. Wufei looked up at Duo, but laid back down, looking up at the underside of the top bunk. Duo looked over his shoulder and pointed to the closet in an underhand fashion. "Oh the closet. That one girl Animus is sleeping or rather moving in with us. You should really look through all the stuff she has brought. It's really interesting how much stuff girls need to get along and not go insane in the process. Really it is." Duo smiled and crawled up to his bed above Wufei. The room was dimly lit from Quatres' lamp on his little nightstands next to his bed. The upper bunks also had nightstands, but theirs were attached to the side and could be set to be propped up or laid down along side the edge of the top bunk. "Hey do you know where she went, uhm Animus I mean. Do you know where she could be?" Both Quatre and Wufei said that she was in the shower at the same time. "Why did you go over to Heero and Trowas' room tonight Duo. Is something the matter?" Quatre asked. Wufei wasn't about to say anything, but kept his ears open for anything that might be important. "Well," Duo began to say, "I was just talking to Trowa and Heero about how Earth and the colonies were at a standstill right now. It all feels too weird. And what about the girl's mobile suits? The Exidus 01 and 0 models? I heard that they are far superior to any models made. Works of art for mechanics. Those two and the designers are the only people who know how they work. And the designers who did create them killed themselves shortly after, so no enemy would find out how they work. And they knew it could have been possible if they did survive that somebody could have gotten the information and used it against us. They also knew that the only other way to get the information after they died was through them, the girls. They too knew that, and all of them vowed that they would sacrifice themselves before anybody could get the information. So, that is where the information stands. And like the Gundams the Exiduss' are created from a lightweight but heavy-duty metal made from outer space. And they could out do any of us if they were going to battle with us in their suits. But of coarse the suits were to go first then the pilots." Quatre was astonished about how he acquired all this information. Nobody said anything, so all was silent. Quatre went back to reading his book and Wufei looked like he was asleep. Duo was drawing imaginary figures on the ceiling with his fingers. It was very peaceful and very quiet in the room. The doorknob slightly turned and opened. Delga peeked her head in the room. Looked around and walked in. "Has anyone seen Animus lately? I can't seem to find her?" "She said she was going to take a shower. She left a few hours ago though. Why do you ask?" Wufei said in reply to her. "Oh your awake! I thought you were asleep. Well I just need to barrow some batteries. Do you know where she keeps them? Or should I wait until she comes back?" "In the drawer next to her head." "You guys have drawers on the separations of your bunk beds? Wow that's cool. I don't think ours does though. Well just tell her that I borrowed some of her double A batteries ok? My portable c.d. player ate mine up. And tell her that I plugged in her battery recharger so she does not have to worry about that. Did you say that she was getting a shower still?" "Yeah. She has been gone for quite some time now. I think she could have run away. Hey I was wondering, if you can't find her and if she doesn't return if I could have her silk kimono?" "Wufei! I just can't believe that came out of your mouth. I think she is still in here, inside the colony that is. But she is probably still taking a shower. She got really greasy today working on our upgrades. She was also put under a lot of stress with the mechanics today. Those guys had no idea what they were talking about. But she was satisfied with what happened." "What happened?" Duo said as he leaned over the edge of his top bunk. Curious to what Animus did the unfortunate few. "Well, she was getting really mad at the cat calls that they were making so she decked one of the guys and screwed up the other guys face by a really nasty gouge. Then she was respected by their fear that they had for her. She loved the results she acquired through her actions. I thought it was plain funny! Well tell her I said goodnight when she comes back ok? And tell her to be careful also. She will know what I mean. Ok?" "Yeah we will tell her." "Thank you and goodnight." Delga said as she left the room. The room was again silent except for the yawns from everybody. Nothing really happened for the next half-hour. Quatre turned off his lamp and was about to go asleep when the door opened and Animus walked in. She observed that everyone had their eyes shut and was asleep. She took her hair down out of the towel and flung it back. She noticed that Duos' hair band was lying on the floor. She picked it up and put it in Duos' hand. What she didn't realize that that motion woke him up. So she started to towel dry her hair and she opened the closet and got inside her suitcase. Bending down to get her 'underclose' and slip them on. Intrigued Duo watched, unnoticed and unheard he crept down off of his bed, stood at the corner and watched. Seeing her like this made it seem so natural, so pure. But nothing erotic was coming to his mind. Her towel dropped and he did nothing. She slipped on her clothes and her nightgown that was silver silk. It had a dragon on the front that matched her kimono. She sighed and dug even further into her suitcase. She pulled out a small, thin rectangular object. She slipped a few cords inside some sockets and slipped the extra cord length around her hand. She stood up slowly and turned around. She didn't notice him when she turned around; she just went up to her bunk and started to work on her "Notebook". I wonder what she is doing? She totally is zoned out about something. But what could it be? I hope it's nothing too serious. Hey, that's not a notebook that is a laptop computer! What is she doing with a laptop computer? I thought you couldn't have those here? I think I should find out what is going on. So what if it's a little snoopy. Maybe this will bring us closer together. Oh wait a minute, what about Hirde? She likes me more than a friend and I really like her, but...man. This is tough! Two people that I really enjoy being with and I can't choose between them because one side would get hurt and the other would just be left there to hang around. Oh well I can still make sure that we are still friends. That isn't wrong so it is ok. Duo creeped to the stairs of Animus's' bed. He slowly climbed up and crawled next to Animus and sat next to her. She was transfixed with her work and didn't even notice he was there. He was trying to see what her fingers where working at, but he could never see the entire screen and the parts he could see where of no importance. His hand crept to her side of her face. He slowly pulled back her wet dark hair and slowly leaned over whispered in her ear, "Hello. What are you doing?" "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! What the hell are you doing you ass hole!" Animus screamed as she pulled the screen of her laptop down, and before she could say anymore. Duos' hand came up and covered her mouth. In a low whisper he said, "Don't scream, ok. It is only me Duo ok. I am not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see what you were doing with a laptop." He released his hand from her mouth. And she looked at him with eyes of a skeptic. She sighed and said, "This colony has a computer data base. So, to know what moves the colony rebels will do next I am here to protect them and make sure that they don't do anything foolish. I am also making sure that I have a direct link to the sub-Earth network through the colonies system and I am hoping to have time to check me e-mail." "Why do you want to do all these things for people who want to fight anyway. You might not understand what you could do to this colony if you did that. Besides we Gundam pilots are not fighting for the colonies, we are fighting for the earth and to keep peace on earth. We fight so they don't have to." She watched Duo and realized that he had no idea about what she was doing. "Let me make this a little clearer for you. To protect people from earth and space I am seeing what moves either side will make. So I will be able to scramble up their plans and hopefully create the best omelet any body has seen. Maybe I can help win peace for the dead Relina Peacecraft. It is just too bad that her brother was against her. Zechs was a man with power and he could do anything he wanted. He could do anything he desired and everyone excepted him as he was and the actions he has made and would have made in the future. Not to mention, he was a pretty good-looking man too. Oh those eyes are a crystal blue and the way he looks at the camera with them makes me want to melt in my place. I wish I had those eyes looking at me right know. But that is not the point. HA! I have found what I am looking for. See look. I broke the codes. Now all I have to do is update my knowledge on this topic." "Wow. Do you ever get caught? I mean it seems like there is a lot of security and post locks and firewalls. How do you do it and not manage to get caught?" "Well do you see all these cords?" "Yeah. What about them?" "They lead back into my suit case which has a mechanism that breaks all of their codes by process of elimination. And they make an impossible code for others to break. So now I have to derive a plan to try and stop them before another useless war will be fought, and the lives of people will end. Stupid people don't know when to stop. These are the stupid people. Look, just look mind you at how they are going to try and overthrow Earth and its army. This how and why Relina got killed. People that don't see out of their own mind are very difficult to deal with. So I have to open their mind for them and let the light show through. Do you see what I have to do now?" "Yeah but, it is almost like a leach, you go from colony to colony and you sap the information you need to from them and you attack the object they want before they do, and obliterate it for them." "Completely destroy what they want. And if they attack me, I will correct their mistake and make sure that they never make it again. Cruel, yes. But it is completely necessary for the war to end. Then I save everything in files and live my life the way I deem things necessary for me to be." Animus saved the information she wanted and sent it to Delga and, she also sent the attack plans, so in the morning they could discuss breakfast over them and change what needed to be changed. Duo was simply amazed at what Animus was doing. All this and right under every one's nose. And nobody ever finds out. I wonder if she wants us to go with them and help? Maybe she is expecting us to go with her, or maybe she wants us out of the way? I wonder if she is thinking about the oncoming battle, or if she is thinking about what she is doing? Animus gave a long yawn and a big stretch. Her eyes got droopy and her head was hanging lower than before. "Hey do you want me to go over to my bunk now...?" "No, no that's ok you can stay if you want. I just have to put up my cellular system to down load all this battle crap in my Exidus and then I have to disconnect from the colony's system. Then I have to unlock my system and re-lock it and scan it so I can make sure that no auto system police scanners have reached my codes and then I have to delete them. I have to do all this other crap before I can shut down. And I can't get back on line again at this specific area or they might find out and attack us here. I really don't need that right now. But if I do get back on I really don't think they could find me, but that is just a chance I really don't want to take. It would cause too much chaos. Do you get where I'm coming from?" He just nodded his head as he watched her fingers fly and stare blankly at the screen. All you could here was her fingers tapping they keyboard and all you could see was what the light from screen touched. She had been typing fairly fast for about fifteen minute's strait and she looked at Duo. "It is nice to see you again. I really mean it. Well if you want you can play on my laptop. I have installed some games, and if you need any of the discs to play they are in the top pouch of my duffel bag ok? I would love to play with you but I really need some sleep ok?" He gave a quirky smile and watched her lay down and cuddle up with the blankets. He sighed and started to play some games. He was having fun for fifteen minutes on her laptop but looked back. She was sleeping and he decided to go to sleep also. He shut down her system and carefully shut the top of her computer. He then gingerly crawled backwards and made sure he didn't wake the sleeping girl. As he was crawling down the ladder the looked at Animus while she was sleeping, he gently moved some hair out of her face and smiled, remembering the days when they first met. He crawled down and went to his bed. Shut his eyes and fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

END. Episode Four: Confirming the Plans "Rise and Shine!" Animus said as she pulled the covers off of Duo. "Hey that's not funny! It's too early to wake up!" Duo whined. Every one was laughing at Duo and how he reacted. "It is twelve in the afternoon Duo, wake up!" Trowa said from the other side of the room. He sat up and looked around. Everyone was standing around dressed. "Meet us at the restaurant on the corner of this street. We have matters to discuss. OK?" Heero said in his tone of authority. Duo shook his head and everyone left. Meanwhile when everyone was situated at the restaurant, Heero and Delga where discussing Animus's' plans for attacking the targeted OZ space station. "You do know that with all this artillery that this colony has for just this plan of action, the station must be twice as powerful. It is almost suicide, what Animus has planned. There would be too many for just you and her to go destroy the ship. Don't you think?" Heero was looking Delga straight in the eye. Her heart was melting the way he did that. She was then brought back to reality when he touched her hand. "Uhm, well yeah I guess. I haven't really put that much thought in what she sent me. I think she was joking around. But with her you can never really tell. You know what I mean? The plan she has made out is very risky and almost defies life itself. Wait a minute, she isn't joking about this plan. *She pulled up the program that Animus sent her the previous night* This is crazy! Look at this, she wants us, just us two, to go into the station and start planting bombs around the station. No particular time was set. So I am assuming that this would be during the night when the patrols or guards would most likely be easing off and the station would not be as heavily guarded. But that is just my guess. And we are literally begging to get attacked when we set off the bombs. All these bombs she has mentioned, how will we get those inside the space station?" "We know some people that could help us with that. They have a person that creates destructive dynamite that could blow up one or two of the stations at once, that is if they were close enough. But I am not sure if you would want to do that though. Somebody would have to sacrifice themselves in order to do this plan. Do you see what I mean?" "Yeah I do. Hey, what do you think the other pilots would think about this? What if they disapprove of this plan? And who do you know that would be willing to sacrifice themselves for the destruction of one of the OZ stations? Well I don't know anybody...SACRIFICE THEMSELVES! That is crazy!" Delga just realized that she was babbling on about the oncoming battle and didn't realize what she was saying until she was finished. Her eyes were very wide and for the sheer sane reality of what she was saying. The waitress walked by and stood there for a while. Taking in the look that Delga was giving Heero. A frightened and yet understandable wide-eyed look. One look that nobody can ever forget. She took a deep breath and begins to say, "Would you two like anything? Drinks or would you like a meal..." But was cut off by Heero saying, "I would like two waters please. Or would you like something else Delga?" she shook her head "That would be all. Thank you." And no sooner than he finished she was off and on to her new task. He waited until she was out of earshot and began talking again. "Not crazy. It is suicidal. Does she have any body picked out for this crusade yet? Or is she going to pick the next person she sees." "She said that if we or she can't find anybody, that she would go herself. She said if came down to that, that yes Wufei could have her kimono and Quatre could have her c.d.'s and I could have anything I wanted. The rest is to be divided amongst us and whatever we don't want we are to donate or auction her stuff off. Oh she also wants her organs and other tissues to be donated to the nearest hospital, if any could be salvaged. I know this; she was joking about this part. The part that I just read was a joke." "Oh really I was thinking differently when I wrote that." "Animus! Where have you been! I was waiting for you and I was discussing your suicide mission with Heero. Do you really think that this; all of this is necessary? Couldn't we just blow it up with one of our beam cannons? It would be a lot neater than your plan. And not so risky." "Riskier than I have planned. They would send out troops and we would be fighting their mobile dolls and troops until kingdom come. Then they would have time to set their beam cannons and riffles to the highest setting and shoot those things at us. I thought this plan would be much neater and nicer than any other I have thought of. Don't you think so?" Delga looked at her with one of her scolding looks and sighed. "I guess so." She said. Then on the other side of the booth, behind Heero, Duo popped up and rested his head on his arms and said, "Well we could have somebody drive a ship that was big enough to carry the Gundam and Exidus suits. We could attack from inside the ship instead of outside. That could work. We could destroy the mobile dolls and suits before they are ready to fight. That could be a good thing, don't you think so Animus, Delga and Heero?" "I think that would be a grand idea Duo." Quatre said from behind Animus. He walked over and rested his shoulder on Animus's' back. "Hi Quatre how are you doing?" Animus said as she looked back. "Are you comfortable enough?" She asked. Quatre smiled and said, "Yes very much so." Animus smiled and shook her head. "Yeah but who do we know that will help us do such a task. Do you think that this will stop the war?" Trowa said as stepped next to Animus. "What about that one lady that you know that found Heavy Arms and gave it back to us. I can't remember her name though." Trowa said as he leaned up against the booth's edge and crossing his arms. "Oh yeah that one girl that helps the earth people for independence. I know who you are talking about now." Quatre said. The waitress could be seen a few feet away. She walked up to the table of the silent seven. "Here is water. Would you like anything else at this time Sir...Ma'am." She said in high-pitched voice. "No thank you. Come back later if we change our mind though." Heero said as he looked back and forth from the table to her. "OK! I'll come back in fifteen minutes! Be ready!" She said in a high-pitched and happy voice. She gave a quick bow and skipped merrily away. Every one was starring at her as she left. Animus sneered and said, "That woman is way too happy. She was scaring me there for a minute, I thought she would never go away. I personally think that she needs to be beat with the reality stick. We are in the middle of a war and she is skipping around like a powder puff on cloud nine. And what is worse is that she was wearing pink to go along with it. Man that was terrifying." "Animus, you are too morbid. I thought she was kind of cute. Almost pure. She has no idea that a serious war is going on and she has no intentions of getting involved." Quatre said. Animus sighed and put on a pleasing voice and stood up. She turned around and lifted one leg and clasped her hands together. Delga thought that for a few seconds that she really was very happy. "Yeah almost like a mindless, harmless, stupid puppy wandering in the street starring diligently at the oncoming semi trucks tires." Animus finished. Heero, Trowa, Duo and Wufei bursted out laughing, Quatre was speechless and Delga looked as if she had just gotten slapped in the face. "Sally Poe! And Miss Noin! Those two are willing to help us! All we have to do is find them." Heero said after he was done laughing. "Yeah and I could probably get Hirde to help us fight. And she also might know people that would enjoy helping us. We would have enough help to fight." Duo added. Delga looked down at the table and sorrowfully looked back and said, "That would mean that we would have to split up and go away. When we finally found each other again." "Man, this means that we would have to split up into three groups. How about since Delga and I can always contact each other, we shouldn't be in a group. How does that sound to every one?" Animus said in a semi-hopeful tone. Every one was thinking of the future and the dilemma that was happening right now. No body wants to split up, but it is necessary for the task at hand. A few minutes passed of deep thought and consideration. Then when everyone least expected it Wufei said, "I have an idea that would work out very well. Since these two" he motioned to Delga and Animus, "can communicate over a long distance, these two should be farther apart. So Delga should go with Heero to try and find Sally Poe on earth. Quatre, Trowa and myself are going to try and find Miss Noin out in space and Duo and Animus should go and try to find Hirde in one of the colonies. This way we have one other person with us and we will have contact with each other. No one will truly be alone and in some ways we are not separated. Does any body object to my plan of actions?" People shook their heads and all agreed. "Well I think then we should get going, don't you?" Trowa said to every one. Animus looked puzzled and realized a flaw in Wufei's plan. "Uhm how am I going to be able to contact you three if I can only contact Delga and Heero? How will we know when you guys are finished with your task. I mean we will be so far apart and nobody will know when any body else is finished with their task." Animus was cut off by Heero saying, "Look, we have Gundams right?" Animus nodded her head and finished what he was going to say. "Yeah and with those Gundams' intercom system, you guys can contact each other whenever you want! Brilliant! I wonder why I didn't think of that before!" Animus said with awe in her voice. Heero looked at her with a grin and then his attention was turned to the group. "I don't think we would get anywhere any faster if we let the waitress stop by here again. I think we should execute our plans as soon as possible. Ok?" And with that everyone left to their assigned partners. When the waitress came back to the table she was very worried. "Where did they go? Oh my boss isn't going to be very happy about this what am I to do? Woe is me is me!" She started to flip out and then she fainted to the floor. END Episode Five: The search for Sally Poe is on. "Uhm Heero, when will we be able to get to earth. Shouldn't we take our suits with us? It would be the best thing. Don't you think so?" Delga asked as they were walking towards a dock where they had a space shuttle waiting for them to depart. "Our suits are inside the shuttle along with all of our belongings. But being in a large carrier like this might attract some attention. So everything we have is inside the cargo area of our ships. And we are to remain inside the cockpit are of our suits, so just in case we get attacked we can get away fairly easily. Do get the plan?" Heero said to Delga as the approached their suits. They climbed in and began to get the Gundam and Exidus on-line and working again. Delga crawled out of her suit and into Heeros'. She watched him as he was pushing buttons and flipping switches. Silently she walked up floated up behind him. Even though the colony they were at had oxygen, the gravity wasn't to great, so she bumped off his chair grabbing his attention. He looked behind him and saw it was Delga. She was trying not to bump into anything else. He cocked his head and looked at her with a funny face. "What are you doing here? And do you need help with walking and keeping your balance?" He said in a somewhat sarcastic, but also with puzzlement. She looked up at him and was going to say something but she tripped over and landed in his arms. "Oh I'm sorry! Geeze I wish these space colonies had more gravity control out on the docks! I came here to tell you my code for radio connection, so we can communicate to each other. Or is that possible, I mean, you also have the links to the other Gundams." She fell quiet after that. He looked her strait in the eyes. He gave her a smile and nodded his head. "Here, I will give you mine, so I can stay in touch with you and all the other Gundam pilots. That way I won't miss a thing. And maybe..." His mind trailed off, along with his words. He turned around and retrieved a little disk and handed it to her. "Here, download this into your Exiduss' system. This is the program that we, the Gundam pilots use. We will be able to communicate with each other then. This is what you wanted right?" She took the disk and looked at it. Everything was so quiet. Then the ships alarm went off. Heero bounced into his seat and started up his Gundam. He looked behind him. Delga was already gone and the door was shut. He started up the suit and shifted over to ship mode. He then waited for the cargo door to open so he could fly out, with of coarse Delga right behind him. Delga on the other hand was busy trying to download the disk into her Exidus. She was trying to ignore the loud and obnoxious siren. About one minute passed and she successfully downloaded the system disk into her suit. She was now online with Heeros' Gundam. She thought she should try the system out before she really needed it, just in case she needed to adjust anything. When the proper screen was transmitted she waited for Heero to answer it. "Hay Delga. I see you have the disk properly downloaded. Are you ready to fight?" Heero said rather tensely. "What do you mean fight? Don't you notice that the siren went off, and the pilot said he was just testing it? So in case of a real emergency he could inform us by that siren? Or were you not paying attention and trying to figure out what you were going to do first?" She sighed to herself thinking about 'manly actions'. "I was wandering what you were doing and also if I was going to have save your ass out on the battle field. That is what I was thinking. But of coarse you were probably thinking differently what you thought I was thinking, that is if you think on the same lines I think you were thinking on, what you thought. Of coarse I could be thinking in the wrong mind. But you believe what you think, of coarse that is what I believe. Or what I think is right. But that is clearly your opinion." "Don't try and confuse me. You might be confusing yourself. Do you know what you just said?" "Yes I do. Don't try to conjure up a clever scheme with morality. It won't work." "Did you feel that. A heavy jolt." Delga said in a highly worried voice. Heero had a dead serious look on his face, then said, "As much as I love y... to talk to you, I have to go." His face on her screen faded away. She could still hear his Gundam moving around. She decided to get her Exidus ready for a heavy-duty fight in flight. "Captain to cargo, captain to cargo. The former White Fang is attacking us. I'm going to let you guys out so you can save yourselves. Over and out! Aaahhh! Don't" static sounds then silence. "That doesn't sound too good. I wonder why they didn't confirm our identity? But right now I think we should be worrying about getting out of here!" Delga said as she transmitted her voice through radio. Heero didn't respond, but he did rocket out of the ship and stood there looking at Delga following his move. Behind the space ship they could see a few mobile dolls coming after them. They were the escorts for the ships' attackers. "Get ready for some heavy duty action okay." Heero said as he pulled out his energy sword. "I'm following your lead Heero!" she turned off her radio system and started talking to her Exidus, "All right Death Angel don't fail me now! We have our first mission to accomplish, so lets get going!" She flew behind Heero and pulled out a halo. It started to glow with an immense surge of power. Into the battle they flew one after another. Heero was dodging Electro-magnetic pulsating bullets. Gracefully gliding in space left and right coming up on his first desired target. He breaks through the protective shield that surrounded the shooting doll. He lifted up his blade and he ripped through the metal of the doll. A few seconds after wards the doll exploded into shredded metal. Delga was gracefully flying through the battlefield and flew towards an attacking doll. 'All right Death Angel, lets bust up this party!' And with that said a she stopped a couple hundred feet away and threw her ring at a doll. It sliced it right down the middle. Then another doll came hurdling towards her. Death Angel Reached up and caught the ring but then immediately let go and shot it towards the oncoming doll. It exploded and pushed her back some. Heero was flying around and slicing up his opponents, mercilessly. Soon there was nothing but them. "Delga are you all right?" Heero said. "Yeah I am okay. How about you?" Delga responded. "I'm okay. I thought you didn't want to fight and got hurt." He said. "What? Why do you think I wouldn't want to fight? I thought it was quite exhilarating." "I just thought you...never mind. Let's go to earth and try and find Sally Poe." "Right. And how are we going to go to earth unnoticed?" "That's easy. You attach your Exidus to my Gundam when it's in ship mode and then we will fly into the Earth's atmosphere. Any thing won't detect us because these are not created out of metal. Do you understand now?" "Yeah lets get this over with shall we?" Delga shifted Death Angel and attached it to Heeros' Gundam. Delga walked out of her suit and into his. The cockpit area was a great deal smaller than hers. "Why does your Gundam have to be so tight-fitted? I am practically lying on top of you!" "These were only designed to have one person inside of them. And since ours is a little older nobody thought of having extra space for things. You see what I mean." Heero said as he started to fiddle with buttons and switches so he could control both of their suits. Delga shrugged her shoulders and started to walk towards the door of his Gundam. "If you need anything I'll be sleeping in my bed in the Death Angel." Delga said as she walked out of his and into hers. He looked at her funny and continued on with his work. I wonder what the Death Angel looks like on the inside. I heard it had a lot of space inside and had a built in bathroom, refrigerator, and television. It also should have an alarm system and all sorts of high-tech gadgets and machinery. I wish I could see it for myself. It took them a few hours to get to earth. Heero landed into the Atlantic Ocean close to Relinas' resting-place. The two swam to shore and began the Search for Sally Poe. When they arrived on shore, Heero took Delga to the cemetery that all of the War victims were buried. He stopped and looked down at the Peacecraft's graves. All of them, mother, father, daughter, and son. Delga came up and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't live in the past. She wouldn't want you to, if she knew it would cause you pain." She said quietly. He grunted in agreement. "I found out that Sally Poe comes here often to pay her respects to the dead soldiers she knew. I was hoping that if we waited here long enough that she would come and we would see her to take her back with us." He then sat down on a nearby bench and waited. A few hours past and Delga was growing restless. "I am going to get some food! I am starving! Geese how can you live like you do, you hardly do anything and with your attitude how do you expect to get some new friends? You need to live a little. Do you know what I mean?" He looked at her in an odd way. He filled his chest air and let it out in a long and boring sigh. "Hey, can you do me a favor Heero?" Delga said as she looked at him in the eyes. He looked down at her and he waited for her request, "Can I please... squeeze your arms?" She said rather childishly. He looked down at her and was absolutely stunned. He was amazed and was completely speechless. Nobody has ever asked him a question like this before, how was he supposed to act? Shock over took his body and his expressions. "Uhm, I don't know? Nobody has ever asked me a question like that before? How should I respond to that?" He said. Delga got this sly look on his face. A devious twinkle came to her eye. "Weeeeeeelllll you put up your arm and you say yes, you can squeeze my arm. And then you let me. I then grab and squeeze your arm. Like this, you see." She then did what she had said. Heero was still a little strange about this. But as not to be rude he let her. As soon as she was done she looked at him and looked back where the suits were. "You stay here and I will go get something to eat all right?" He didn't say anything, but she left anyway. A few minutes after she left Sally Poe came walking up the street with armfuls of flowers. She went and placed two flowers at every grave she knew. She came closer and closer to the bench and she didn't stop until she looked up and saw a figure that was outlined in the sunset's colors. "Hey you there on the bench, are you okay? Here have flower to put by your loved ones grave." She said as she walked closer to him. She sat next to the young man and started a conversation with him. Actually it was more of a dramatic soliloquy to her by the war. "You don't say much do you stranger?" She said as she took a flower from the bouquet. "Here" she said as she lifted her hand toward him. As she looked at the mans face a look of shock and joy overflowed it. "Heero! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it is you!" Sally said with enthusiasm. Heero looked and said, "I need to ask you a favor Sally Poe. I need you to go to outer-space with us." She looked a little puzzled by the word us. "What do you mean us? You are by yourself, aren't you?" "No. I have an old friend that came here with me to get you to help us. Right now she is getting something to eat, for us. She should be coming back anytime soon." "Is that her right there coming up the path? With huge bags and boxes?" Heero looked down the trail, which Sally was talking about. Delga was making her way up the trail with two medium sized boxes in each hand along with four bags in each hand. Delga looked over one of the boxes and saw Heero with a strange woman. She was quite the angry person but the thought banished when one of the boxes started to fall out of her arm. She adjusted the box and continued to walk at a steady pace. Heero already turned around and nodded his head saying that yes that was his friend that he brought. The two on the bench looked out to the horizon when they were interrupted by a loud thunk! Delga had dropped the boxes on the bench between the two. Sally jumped and looked up to see Heeros' friend. She smiled and said hi. Delga glared at her and decided not to start anything and smiled back. Heero realized what Delga was thinking so he decided to say something to break the silence, "Hey Delga, what did you bring back with you? It would seem as though you were stalking up on your food supply. Hey I smell French Fries, and Hamburgers, what did you get?" "Well if you really want to know what I have gotten, from a burger joint, I have a four of the largest Value meals and in the boxes I have Ice cream some candy and a few Japanese dishes that are in the Styrofoam cases. I think a put ten in each box. Oh yeah I bought some soda as well! And I still think I should have bought fruit but I bought fruit gummi rings instead. I was going to get water but no." "I thought you said you were going to get food not junk food Delga." Heero said sarcastically. Delga smiled and shrugged her shoulders while giving a peace sign to him. Her attention now landed on Sally Poe. "Hi I'm Delga! Do you want some thing to eat also? I bought plenty for all. Who are you anyway?" Sally sighed and smiled and said, "I am Sally Poe. Heero said that you two where looking for me, and right after you left Heero caught my attention and I found him. So Now I am here." "Oh yeah! You look different from the last time I saw you on television." She all of a sudden got this very serious look on her face. She set the boxes aside and sat down next to Sally and looked her in the eye, and continued, "We have a very serious request to ask you. We need to stop the colonies attacks on the former OZ and were wondering if you would help us do this task?" "What is this task you speak of Delga?" "We need your help destroying an OZ battle ship so the colonies won't have to fight and get destroyed in the process of doing so. As we speak the other Gundam pilots are trying to locate Miss. Noin and a pilot that Duo knows that goes by the name of Hildee. Will you help us in this mission?" "You don't leave anything out do you?" She looked down at the ground and started to remember the past war. Sally then looked at the ice-cold eyes of Heero looking at her and then the fiery green eyes of Delga. She sighed and agreed to go with them, but she said that this was the last war she was going to participate in. Delga, being satisfied with her answer reached behind her and retrieved a paper bag and smiled and said, "Here have some food!" They all began to devour the food and soon after left to go meet the others. END. Episode 6: The Search for Miss. Noin. "So where do you want to begin? She could be anywhere?" Quatre said as he sat down with the others at a table. Wufei had a look of concentration on his face. Trowa was the next to speak, "Well, when did we last see Miss. Noin?" Wufei looked up and quickly said after Trowa was finished speaking, "I think a more precise question would be my friend, Where was the last place we saw Miss. Noin in space?" "Do you think she is living one of the space colonies?" Quatre asked. Wufei nodded. "Which one though? We don't have that kind of time to look for somebody. And a search like this could take at least a few weeks to do. Maybe even a few months." Trowa said. "That is true. But she said that she would be in either colony twenty-two or thirty-seven. Do you remember that?" Wufei said in response to Trowas' distress. Quatre was looking rather thoughtful and was quietly thinking to himself about the task at hand. Silence loomed over everyone. Then out of no where Quatre jumped up and said, "I got it! She has family that she said she was going to visit. She said she would do it in numerical order! She told me this before she left us for what we thought was good. She told me this and gave me an address just in case we or more I needed anything or just wanted to talk! Yeah! I put it in the cubby to my Gundam! We now know where Miss. Noin is!" "Well don't just stand there go get the paper and come back quickly, Wufei and I will try and get a shuttle to try and fly us there. Ok?" Trowa said. Quatre nodded and quickly left. Wufei and Trowa went to go find a computer to try and find flight schedules. A few hours passed and they met together at their departure place. "Did you get her address?" Wufei asked. Quatre nodded and he began to dig in his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Trowa. "Did you guys get tickets to her colony?" Quatre asked. "We have first class paid tickets to colony thirty-seven and it leaves in a few hours. They smiled at one another and laughed. In a few days they had recruited Noin and now they where going back to the last place every one was at together. End. Episode7: Confrontation for Animus "Duo are you sure that she is here? I mean I know that she is a vital part of this plan but really, do we have to get her here?" "Yups! This would be her living quarters, right where I left her! I wish I had told her we were coming though instead of dropping by. I thought it would be a little more polite than barging in unexpectedly if you know what I mean." The two were walking closer and closer to Hildes' residence. Talking as they went about the task at hand and how they where going against their own titles. "I thought you were the Great Destroyer that came up unexpectedly to ruin everything or at least surprise them in an odd way." "Hey just because I call myself the great destroyer doesn't mean that I would destroy anything and everything in my sights. And as for my sneaking around, well, that is just one of the great qualities that I have, that doesn't include how my manners are though." He gave Animus a cheesy grin. Hilde walked out of her house and waved her hand. "Hey Duo! It's nice to see you agian. She ran to him and gave him a hug, but she looked past him and saw a dark figure of a woman. Taller, slimmer and more good looking than she. She held Duo out at arm length and in a low whispery voice said, "I see you have brought a friend with you. Please introduce us. I would like to meet this friend of yours." Duo looked at her and saw something he had never seen before. Animus too was looking in her eyes from afar. She saw what it seemed as a betrayed heart, hurt, but also saying at the same time that Duo was hers and nothing or anybody was going to change that. He stepped backward toward Animus. She was wearing a black skintight top that stopped in the middle of her torso. Her pants were skinny at the waist and huge baggy legs, which were also black denim, with what seems a silver sheen. "Hirde, this is Animus. She is an old friend from training. She and another woman are the backup plan that I told you about, remember? They are the only two people who have the Exidus suits. They are the only two people who know everything about them." He turned fully toward Animus and pointed to Hilde, "This Animus, is my old friend Hilde. I met her while in space at an Oz station for recruits." The two women stood glaring at each other. A cold breeze swept through the middle of them, making their hair swing in the breeze. Hilde was the fist to break the stare; she smiled and put out a friendly hand. Animus was was reluctant to her friendly offer. But to apease Duo she accepted the handshale, but did not breajk her evil gase. Duo was geting nervous with the two girls acting like this around him. He wished something amazing would happen. Hilde took Duo's hand and lead him inside her house and said, "Come in Duo, make yourself at home!" She looked behind her shoulder and gave an evil glare to Animus, but said in a happy tone, "If you want to come too you can Animus. I don't mind." Animus was pissed! If she could, she would have beaten the living hell out of her right then and there, but she didn't want anything to happen to Duo's heart. She smiled and bowed as respectful thanks for her invite and paced slowly behind them. She guided them into the living room through the kitchen. Duo sat down and Animus stayed in the doorway. Hilde stood in front of Duo letting go of his hand she asked if he wanted anything to drink. He said he would have some water and as she walked by she nudged Animus in the shoulder and elbow with her shoulder and elbow. Animus looked behind her and saw that prissy smile upon her face. Evil thoughts roamed through Animuss' mind wondering where she should stick a dagger first for ultimate pain for her enemy. "Hey Animus come sit down by me. Animus...Animus! Are you there?" She looked up from deep thoughts and gave a lazy smile to him. "Hum? What did you say Duo? I was thinking about something." "I asked if you wanted to sit down by me. You look like you need to rest." She walked over to Duo and sat down next to him. She sighed and rested her elbow on the arm of the couch; she rested her head on her hand. With the other hand she rubbed her temple, looking down at the floor. She gave a troubling sigh. "Something troubling you Animus?" Duo said as he leaned over her back a bit. He put a reassuring hand on her back and rubbed it. "Tell me what's up, I can tell that you aren't acting yourself. Is it Hilde? I noticed that you two are not as good of friends as I had hoped it would turn out. I thought you two would get along well. It seems that she doesn't like you that much." "I don't think we should stay any longer. Let's leave. I want to leave now. We can bring her with us, I don't care, we have to leave, and we have to leave now." "Why? We just got here." "I have a really bad feeling and time is running out for us and the others. They will begin attacking that place and we won't be ready, because of her getting you a drink!" She got up and started to tramp out of the room. Duo started up after her. Animus pushed Hilde three feet out of the way and into the wall. She dropped the glass of water and turned toward Duo. "What is going on with her? I thought she wanted to stay here for a few hours and talk." "We have to leave Hilde. I don't know why and I really think it is time for us to go. Would you like to come with us? We need to ask you a favor of importance." "How am I going to go with you? Your Gundam is way too small for the both of us." "You are going to go with Animus. I will lead the way. Not unless you want to get your own suit. But if you do we will have to leave you behind for sure." "Why are listening to her anyway? I think she is just trying to get away from me. She doesn't really like me you know. And if I do get a mobile suit and if I do get left behind, I won't be able to find you." "That is why you have to go with her, now. I know that you two don't get along very well, but we don't have the time to look at our options, and we don't have any...*sighs* Look either you go with us now or we will have to leave you to your fate." "Fine. I will go with her while you lead us out." Hilde said rather reluctantly. Duo grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her house and swiftly walked to Animus. She gave Hilde a quick evil glare and smiled to Duo. They all stood silent as they waited for one another to move. Animus looked Duo up and down and then sneered at the looks of Hilde. "Is she really going to go into space with that outfit on?" She asked Duo, but said it loud enough for both to hear. Hilde staggered back a bit, startled by the remark of Animus. Hilde thought that her clothes looked normal and stylish to her taste. But Animus thought her clothes where the biggest mistake ever to dawn on her eyes. She let out a sigh and said, "Okay Duo, get in your Gundam. You start to lead the way and I will fallow you in my Exidus. Now go! You Hilde, you come with me. I will give you a grand tour of my suit the Soul Reaver. And while we are at that, I will lend you some clothes from my closet I have in my bedroom." And with that she took Hilde up in her suit. As the two girls walked toward the new suit, instead of the Chest Compartment opening like any other normal suit, the calf opened up. Duo was up in his Gundam watching attentively as the girls walked inside the seemingly emppty calf compartment. Aimus turned around and disappeared behind the falliing calf guard. *I wonder what they are going to do in there? Animus is really disturbed by Hildes' presence. I hope she doesn't go and try and kill her though. She could do many things in that suit. She could hang her, push her out of the chest thingy that opens that every one crawls out of...she could push her down the stairs and what is worse...she could ruthlessly beat her and then try and hide the body...what else could she do to her inside there? ... ... I can't think of anything else! Oh well. I guess I could start up the engines and get ready to take off.* Duo said as he started to push buttons and pull levers. Mean while back in the Exidus, the two were walking up a flight of stairs Hirde was trudging behind the stair-skipping Animus. When they reached the top of the stairs Hirde saw a small room. It had, off to the left a training center with a treadmill, bench-pressing equipment and then next to that was a muscle toner. A few feet beside that was a body suit. It was black and looked to be skin tight. Inside as far as she could see, were little light green and blue circles. Then there where another pair of stairs in the corner of the room. The wall that was in front of her there was a large entertainment center complete with t.v. VCR and c.d. racks. But in front of the entertainment center was a seven person small, but deep pool. But infront of the pool there were some couches. On the last and final wall there was a large picture of a dragon and the background resembled a mixture of heaven and hell colliding together. There were paint supplies and other artist tools lying around that area. "This is the first floor. You may not come down here whenever your heart desires. This is my area and mine alone. If I catch you...no, not even that *She said shaking her head*...suspect you where down here while I was piloting I will personally detach your head from the rest of your body. And maybe do some torture while I'm at it. Understood my little...thing. I don't know what to call you, so you will have to deal with 'thing', ok." Animus said as she let Hirde make one more glance. When Hirde stepped out of the staircase completely, she realized that she was not standing on hard ceramic tiles like the steps were made, but very soft black velvet carpet. Animus was already up the stairs waiting for Hirde to fallow her up. It twisted up and around a small poll. She was shocked when she saw that there was a little mini-apartment in the upstairs of the suit. There was on the right side of the wall a small kitchen area, complete with sink, dishwasher, oven, microwave, refrigerator with a freezer. Behind and to the left of her were two bunkbeds. Next to the bunkbeds was a fairly large closet. Infront of her was two seats. One on the left and one on the right. One was one seat for a pilot and a second for an accomplice. Big screens were infront of the seats, waiting to be activated by the pilot. Animus was looking around and she stretched her arms out. Her back was to Hilde. She put her hands behind her head and spun around to face Hilde. She looked her up and down and smiled cruelly. Hilde didn't like that so she backed away from her a bit. "I think we really need to get you out of those clothes. I want you to strip right now Hilde, not joking." "What the hell are you talking about. You want me to strip right here and now? Are you crazy?" "Thank you for the compliment." Animus walked over to her closet and spread the doors open as wide as she could get them. She continued part of the conversation as she looked carefully through the clothes, "Are you naked yet? I need to find something suitable for you to ware in this type of situation, if you know what I mean." She pulled out a hanger and flung it across the floor to Hilde. She looked at it and saw it. It was a skimpy black silk pajama top. Hilde held it up to have a better look at it. "Do you want me to wear this? I mean geeze we just met and you are throwing me kinky pieces of clothing? You must be extremely fast!" Amazed by what Hilde had said, she spun around and was in total shock. "Are you a homosexual? Are you! And what the hell are you doing with that you perve!" Animus said as she snatched the peice of black silk, she then started to back up toward the pilot seat. Hirde looked in astonishment as Animus was backing away. "Well, I am bi though. Not a lesbian. I think that is sick and wrong being a strait lesbo." Hirde said in a rather innocent tone of voice. Animus was completely disgusted and very worried about herself. "YOU ARE COMPLETELY AND TOTTALY SICK! I HAD NO IDEA YOU SICK LITTLE THING! I AM STRAIT YOU ICKY ICKY THING YOU! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU MIGHT HUMP ME WHEN I'M ASLEEP! Duo...where is Duo? DUO! DUO GET YOUR SKIMPY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!! HILDE GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! BE FREE AND OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Animus ran toward the big screen and logged on to Duo's system. His face came on the screen and he was beaming when he saw Animus, but wondered why she looks so distraught. "Hey Animus! What are you doing? What is going on over there? Why is Hilde striping?" Animus looked back and yelled at Duo, "GET THIS BI FREAK OUT OF HERE! SHE IS YOUR FRIEND NOT MINE! GET HER OUT! I WAS ONLY GOING TO GET HER SOME NEW CLOTHES OUT OF MY WARDROBE AND I TOLD HER TO STRIP AND THEN SHE STARTED THIS WHOLE BI-LESBO THING AND I JUST WANT HER OUT OF HERE! DUO GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" He had this sarcastic look on his face and he tilted his head in such ways that he could look out of the corner of his eye and still see Animus. She was on the brink of breaking down and her nerves were shot. "Are you sure you want just my ass? Because with the situation that you are currently in, I don't think that will be of much help. Unless I can find some way to detach it without losing too much blood, I'll send it right up..." "NOOOOO! JUST GET YOURSELF UP HERE, WITH YOUR ASS, RIGHT NOW!" "Well I would surely hope I could bring my ass. I really didn't want to leave it here. But if I did we would be right where we started at the beginning of this conversation." Duo said with a shrug of his shoulders and a very sarcastic look on his face. Animus started to hiss in a very angry tone, "Get yourself down here right now little man!" Duo looked down at his crotch. "Ok. I'm coming. But I'm going to have to take my ass and my 'little man' with me." Animus rolled her eyes and looked behind her. Hilde was completely naked. The screen went blank and Animus had a sudden rise of fear welt inside her. Animus slowly backed up in the closet and threw Hilde the first shirt and pair of pants she could grab. "LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET DRESSED YOU PERVE! AND DON'T SCREW UP MY PANTS AND MY SHIRT!" A quick glance away from Hirde and in front of her she spotted Duos' head pop out of the hole in the floor. "Hi every one! Hilde, those clothes don't look right on you. Put your old clothes back on. Oh yeah and Animus guess what?" She gave him a glowering stare and through gritted teeth said what. "I brought your... and my little man and ass with me see!" He jumped completely out of the hole and landed with his ass in the air. He patted and said "See I told you I brought this one. Would you like me to prove the other one too?" He said grinning. "If you do show me, you won't have it to long after your pants fall down." She said as she pulled out one of her boot daggers. She looked around and saw that Hilde was back to her normal clothes. Animus put her dagger back in its proper place. Duo was sitting on the bottom bunk and Animus was still in shock from her recent experience. Hilde walked calmly toward Animus with her clothes folded. Hilde offered the borrowed clothes back to Animus. She held them out at arm length toward Animus. Animus freaked and darted to the seats that were infront of the screens that where once again blank. She just set the clothes on the upper bunk and sat next to Duo. From behind the chair Animus said, "Ok. This is what is going to go on from here on to where we meet up with our friends ok?" Every one nodded. She continued, "Duo, I want you to take Hilde outside when you go back to your Gundam. Leave her there for the time being ok? Then I want you to put your Gundam into ship mode and hook it up to mine. Then Hilde, you will be placed in Duos' little pilots seat ok. And Duo will "CO-Pilot" with me. Is everything understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement to her plan. As soon as everything was carried out they flew off into the depths of space. END. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Episode 8: The Gathering. "Well, is this every body?" Quatre said as Animus closed the doors to the room they all first met in. There was a table in the general middle of the room. It was big enough to fit everyone together around the circumference in chairs. The five Gundam pilots where sitting on the left side of the table on next to other. Quatre was the closest to the door; next to him were Trowa, then Wufei, Duo and then Heero. Animus was sitting across from Quatre; next to her were Sally Poe, then Delga, Miss. Noin, and then Hilde. Animus was sure to be the farthest away from Hilde and closest to the door on either side, lest she decide that she needs to run away from the discussion if Hilde were to come any closer. She was never going to forget that, and her mind would be scarred forever. She started to rethink on that day, when the conversation started. "I don't think it would really work. That is a lot of T.N.T that Animus is talking about. And to ensure that the explosives go off, we have to have somebody set it off from the inside. That would mean that some one would have to stay behind and set them off from the inside. That in turn would ultimately lead to death." Quatre said with the up most concern. The room fell silent. "What if we set the bombs to go off at a certain time? Wouldn't that still work? Why do you think that her plan wouldn't work in the first place any way? It is highly efficient." Miss. Noin said, as she looked Quatre in the eye. He sighed and said, "We would be making a useless sacrifice. And if we did have timed bombs, they could still find them and remove them all. Not unless we had tamper proof bombs. So when and if they did try and dis-arm them they would blow up. So they would have no other choice but to sit and wait." Miss Noin was taking his words into consideration. "Where does she plan to put these bombs anyway? Did she plan that out or did she just decide to place a few wherever she wanted?" Wufei asked. Delga looked at him for a few moments and started to look for her laptop. She realized that she wasn't carrying it with her. She looked at Wufei and his eyes were waiting for an answer. Animus was still spaced out, looking into the table. She returned to Wufei and shrugged her shoulders and said, "I really don't remember. I don't have my laptop with me. I left it in my mobile suit. Sorry about that. But Animus has hers within this building. Hers is still in her room. She didn't take it with her." Every one had their eyes on Animus. She was still spacing out and looking down at the table. "I wonder what she is thinking about? Animus, can you hear me?" Delga said looking at Animus. "Animus...Animus...Earth to Animus...ANIMUS!" Duo yelled. She jolted up and looked around the room. She looked up and scanned the room full of farmiliar faces. "Do you have your laptop with you? I don't have mine with me right now. We need it to get a good look at you suicide missions plans." Delga askeed sacastically. Animus sighed and said, "Yeah I can get my laptop. Why where is yours? Did you leave it in your Exidus again? I have mine in the same building, but in a different room. Mine is still where we had slept. So if somebody would like to come help me locate the room I slept in, that would be most appreciated." Animus got back at Delga for what she had said. They sometimes have petty word fights like this for no other reason than to get on each other's nerves. Animus stood up and tucked her chair in. Wufei stood up and he took the responsibility of being her escort. They walked out of the room together. Delga was a little skeptical. She soon brushed it off when the discussion turned back on again. Mean while Wufei was guiding Animus toward the room where they had stayed in. "So I have a question, why are the colonies going after the former OZ space ships and all the other things? I haven't quite figured that out yet. I mean..." Animus said. She stopped when Wufei stopped and turned to face her. "You do know that Heero Yuy was assassinated right?" "Yeah, by a person from Earth." Animus said as she brought the memory forward. "Yes you are right. We, as in the Gundam pilots, where sent to Earth to destroy Oz. We soon sided with Earth and the Space colonies. Keep in mind that we were fighting for the peace of the colonies. But OZ was then the force of Earth; do you remember the Romafeller Foundation? That was when we were blamed for the accidental assassination for the passavists. After the big war was 'over, Romafeller dissipated and left their suits and factories for the Earth's military to plunder. Soon after Relina Peacecraft was assassinated by somebody from the colonies. Earth took offence and blamed the White Fang. Tney did sign a treaty before hand, but they did it with reluctance. So Earth has the same military forces as Romafeller use to have, before they collapsed. No peace is in sight unless one is destroyed." Animus cut him off with a sigh and said, " But then that means that the space colony isn't attacking OZ, it is attacking Earth through one of their space stations? So that means that we are trying to... we can't side." "That is only one of the difficult parts. Siding I mean." "So then what, we are our own little organization?" "I don't know. I think we should side with Earth. Not because of Earth and its military force, but because the last battle we had, we saved Earth and now we are on an Earth base, up where the colonies can set us up as an easy target." "You would be doing a strange thing though. I mean, the colonies created you, and you where to fight OZ on Earth, then Oz sided with Earth and you fought against it. Now you are going to defend your past enemy and destroy your creators. Don't you think that is kind of ironic?" The two started to walk again; Wufei took in to consideration what she had said. They arrived at their room, he opened the door to the room and she walked inside with him following her. She looked on her bed and saw that her laptop wasn't there. She looked around and spotted her laptop hanging out of one of the corners of her suitcase that was still lying on the floor. She grabbed her laptop and headed out of the door. This time she was more leading the way than he was. He let out a sigh and finally said, "You are right. We are destroying our creators. That is ironic." They walked on in silence. Animus opened the door to the room where everyone was. They looked at her and Wufei and waited for them to take their seats. They waited for Animus to look up her files and open and show them all her plan. She began and started to wonder why every one was looking, starring at her without any relief. She started to get nervous, very nervous. She started to feel pressure and it was quickly building up inside her. She could feel sweat droplets starting to form on her brow. Her eyes were swiftly going back and forth searching for her information she had stored away. She kept looking over the top of her computer and saw everyone's eyes on her. She was going to pop. "What are you guys looking at!? Is something wrong?! Do I look funny or something?! Please stop starring at me! It's making me very nervous!" She snapped and broke the silence. Every one jumped back a little in their chairs. She had gotten to the appropriate file and had opened that up. She then turned her laptop around for every one to see her plan. Most of the bombs where placed in the middle in of the giant structure. Then some where placed in the weakest spots of the structure. "As you can see I have placed most of the bombs in the middle of the ship, this is where the engine is to the ship, with having this out of the way, the ship is now vulnerable, without any generating power, the main canon and sub guns will be useless. I have placed the other bombs in other strategic areas." She looked up to see puzzling looks from her comrades and continued on, "Hold on people, don't say a word. These are the weakest parts of the ship, and with having those blown away, we would have collapsed most of the ship. Then with all that added weight, the heavier structures might fall, without you know, the gradual added weight." She took a breath and looked up. Quatre looked up to her and sighed. He was still trying to swallow the fact that somebody was going to have to die. "Your plan should work. It is very efficient." Heero said in a sort of praise. "Your wrong. I have many faults in my plan. I am surprised that you Heero didn't realize my faults." Animus said with a dead serious expression. She turned her laptop around and was fiddling with the buttons. "I have to many explosives to destroy just one ship. But if I do use this many it would be close to the explosion of a supernova. That would blast the closest colony into space, sending it either into other colonies or just out in the middle of nowhere. It would also make the moon explode halfway, sending some chunks to Earth and some out in space. But the moon itself would be blown out of its orbit and that would make the Earth tilt and sway and eventually become a barren wasteland. So, that is one of the major problems. The next is which side are we going to take. I think we should go with Earth and its forces. But hey this isn't my choice, it's everyone's choice." "That was very diplomatic of you to say Animus. And almost noble. So does everyone agree to take a vote on this or what?" Delga said with a serious voice. Every one nodded their heads. Heero looked around for paper for ballets. There was none. He reached behind him and started to pull paper cups from the water dispenser that was on the far side of the room. When he was finished he threw the cups to the people sitting at the table. Everyone had a very questionable look on their face. Duo looked down at the cup and smiled. He put half of the rim of the cup in his mouth like he was going to drink something from it. He flipped the cup up so it covered his top lip and part of his nose. He went cross-eyed and started to make quacking noises. He got so into his act he started to flap his arms. Everyone at the table looked at him funny. Animus put the cup on her face the same way Duo did, but instead of quacking she started to moo! Everyone started to laugh, even Heero. But then he got serious and the room fell silent once more. "Since we don't have any paper, we can use paper cups. I have a pencil in my pocket, so we can pass it around to cast our votes in." "Very smart Heero Yuy." Delga acknowledged. He smiled and went digging in his pocket. He pulled out a black pencil that had a very pointy tip. He wrote on his cup and passed his pencil down. It went all the way around the table and back to himself. Duo was trying to pass his cup down, but it wouldn't reach to Animus. So he threw his cup and it hit Wufei in head. It bounced off of his head and landed it Animuss' lap. "Score!" Duo shot out of his seat and waved his arms in the air. He soon after added, "And the crowd goes wild! (Makes a fake crowd sound.) He smiled and sat back down in his seat. He smiled at Wufei, but Wufei didn't smile back he sneered and went back to staring at Animus who was counting the votes. "Okay people. I have the votes tallied and it is unanimous, we fight for Earth. That means that we would have to be given orders from the Earth's Special Forces. And right now we are in the colonies, so we are in hostile territory." Animus confirmed this with the group. Everyone was satisfied with the results. She guessed that everyone had the same thoughts she did when confirming this decision. Well, she knew that Wufei had the same idea though. That was comforting to know for her. "Well...Animus that isn't necessarily true. Romafeller took over this facility and now this belongs to Earth. It is the only military building in space that is controlled by Earth. And this is where the soldiers in space are living at that are from Earth." Sally Poe said in a far off tone, as if she was there when it happened. "So my plan is completely useless." Animus said. "Not really. If you can get into the colonies data systems and programs we could defeat them in no time at all. We could find out their plan of attack and basically beat them at their own game." Quatre said. The room fell silent for a time everyone looking at everyone else. "I guess there is nothing more to be said here? Meeting adjourned." Duo said. Everyone agreed with him and left the room one by one. Animus and Delga were the last to leave. They walked out and down the hall. "What do we do now Delga? I don't know. I can't think strait right now. I don't know what to do." "Well, we all need to go to Earth and tell them that we are their allies. Then we should just fallow them from there. Does that sound like a good idea?" "Yeah sure. We will go to Earth and see what is going on down there. Hey isn't Sally Poe a major in the Earth's Army? Why don't we ask and see if she can get us in." "In the Army? I don't want to join the army, I just want to go and help them. They are the ones who called upon us, remember?" "Yeah, but it would help if we wore at least part of their uniform though. We wouldn't be recognized as a potential threat to Earth." "Okay whatever. But I think that we should start to catch up with them first. They have danced with Lady Death before, so they should take the lead. Don't you think so?" Animus said as she started to get up out of her chair. Delga smiled in response, and they both walked out of the room together. END. Episode 9: The Big Decision Later on that night, all of them were in the cafeteria eating whatever was on the menu. Animus felt unsure of everything now that she had no control over the future. Delga was waiting to talk to Sally Poe about her later career as a Major in the Army. The rest of the gang was sitting down eating and catching up on old times. Sally was coming to sit down at the table too far from Delga to talk to her. "Hey Sally, can you sit down across from me? I have to talk to you about something." Delga said. Sally smiled and sat down across from Delga with a peaceful smile. She took her place and looked up from her tray into Delga eyes. "You are still enlisted in the Army? Right? Could you get the rest of us in, so we don't look like, like this when we get orders from whoever you listen to, or take orders from." "Like outcasts, right?" "Yeah I guess you could say that." Delga said as Sally brought up a fork of noodles to her mouth. Sally looked over to Animus, she was looking out of a window, at the stars and space crafts that where floating around outside. Sally swallowed and said, "What's up with her? She looks like she just saw her death. She is starting to worry me, with the way she is acting and all. Now, nobody seems to notice her like before. It is strange really." "That is just the way she is. If she doesn't want to be messed with she acts like that and nobody messes with her. She also gets in this really depressed state, I think it is her way of dealing with things. She says some really poetic things though, when she acts like this." "You don't say? Really, poetic things. Oh well. I guess I could test this theory later. So you want everyone here to be in the Army, right?" "Yes. We all need to join, and I am not going to give any of them a choice. It will be either join or get out." "Kind of harsh don't you think?" "I do what I need to, to get things done. No matter what the cost." She raised her brow and finished up her plate of noodles. Animus came and sat down next to Delga. "I don't think this is a good idea. We should not make rash decisions." "What are you talking about?" "How are we going to get to Earth? Do you have a stealth vehicle?" "What is your point?" "They are going to attack this base as soon as we leave. And we will leave in a few days. If not we will die." "How do you know? You can't tell that just by starring out that window. You aren't making sense." "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the extra commotion going on outside. They are planning an attack." "Okay lets leave now before we are caught in the battle." "Hey you guys! Bet your stuff packed cause we're going to Earth!" Sally yelled to the Gundam pilots and their friends from the past. "To Earth, but why? I thought we needed to be up here?" Quatre asked from down the table. "Animus says we need to move now." Delga said. "When will we be leaving for Earth?" Wufei asked. "As soon as possible!" Animus said with a deadly tone of voice. Later on that night Animus was in distress, with a powerful headache and chills. Nobody knew what to do, because if any one would go near her, she would yell at you to go away and get back. So everyone stayed in their bunks for that night. Sally, Noin and Hildee received their own rooms, a few doors down from Heero, Delga and Trowas' room. "Has she done this before? Is she okay?" Trowa was asking Delga. "Yeah she is fine. It is always like this when she gets a bad feeling about things." "Why does she get these bad feelings?" "She, well lets just say it is about her religion. In High School, she converted from Christianity to a type of Wiccan. She has the ability to go into the Astral Plane. This is where she gets to live her world through her mind. She has dragons for friends there. They help her with her "Dragon Magick". She promised me not to use her magick infront of me, or near me. Not because I am afraid, but because it is against my religion. She usually is right with these feelings. I think we should listen to her. Don't worry though, in the morning she will be fine." "So this is a normal thing?" "YUPS!" "Okay. So in the morning everything will be okay." Delga nodded her head and turned over in her bunk. She soon fell asleep, wondering what her dreams would behold. END. Episode 10: The Journey to Earth. At 5:00am in the morning, Animus was awaked. She shot out of bed and was ready for a new day. She was unusually happy considering what happened last night. She got up and dressed and turned on the light. "Wake up sleepy heads! It is time to go to Earth!" She went around and flung the covers off of every body. "What is the meaning of this!" Wufei yelled. Quatre was wide-awake and started to get ready, like Animus asked. "I will go wake everyone else up, when I return I want everyone to be ready to go to Earth." She said as she ran to go get the others up from their deep sleep. She went around and explained why she had to do this so she wouldn't seem so rude waking them all up. In a few hours, everyone was on the shuttle that was heading for Earth. All the mobile suits where loaded and soon after it was launched. Everyone was tired except Animus, who was wide-awake. "Delga was curious as how Animus achieved this. "May I ask you a question Animus?" Delga said in a half awake tone. "Yeah sure anything. Go ahead, ask away!" Animus responded in a happy hyper tone. "One: How come you got less sleep than us, but you are the most awake? And second, how did you get all this. I mean you got the mobile suits loaded, you got a personal shuttle to Earth and a pilot with a personal escorting team? How did you do it?" "Well, first of all, I had stretched out time for my body, so I had a twelve to thirteen hour sleep, while you only had a nine to ten hours sleep. Now, about the accommodations, let's just say hacking will do wonders for your social status." She said with a sly grin and little giggle. "Oh okay I see. You hacked into the system and placed yourself as a citizen with high stature. Okay I see it all clear now." She then laid her head on the back of her seat and fell asleep. Everyone was sleeping, except for Animus. She sat down in one of the seats and opened up her laptop and began working on different things. The plain was silent except for the tap sounds her finger made on the keyboard. A sudden sound jolted her. She looked around and nothing was there. Everyone was still asleep. Again she heard thumping sounds. She started to get worried and she shut her laptop. She started to walk back toward the bathroom and the little kitchen area of the plane where the refreshments were kept. She looked in every row of seats and nobody or rather nothing was there. It was just the people in the plane and all were asleep. She went back and got a drink, she figured that her mind was playing tricks on her. Two huge hands came around her eyes and mouth. A deep voice of a man came to her ears. He said, "So, I see you thought you could get away from the colony. Do you actually think that our mother computer is that primitive that it couldn't break your codes? How careless could you be? ANd don't bother trying to scream. Because if you do, I will kill you and everyone else on this plane. Do you understand?" He finished with a slit hiss in voice. Animus's mind was flying in all sorts of directions, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. *The other night when I was explaining to Duo how my system works, somebody could have came to answer my previous scream and then stayed to overhear our conversation. How stupid of me!* She didn't want to scream for help; he could kill her if she did, then go around and kill the others too. "If you won't scream I will let your mouth go so I can talk to you, and if you do scream I will not only kill you, but your friends as well." Said the deep and smooth voice. Man this guy's voice is very lovely. *It sounds sexy, but in a mysterious kind of way.* Animus thought to herself. She nodded her head in the agreement of which she would not scream if he let her mouth go. "I bet that I would be of use to you if I was alive instead of dead." Animus said as she tried to figure out the mans' identity. "You are undoubtedly right, you know." He said. "I want to talk to you in a more proper place. Fallow my hand as I push you towards the end of aisle." He said as he placed his free hand on the small of Animus's back. He gently pushed, signaling her to go forward. As she walked, she brushed her legs on the edges of seats, so if she could get to the edge a split second before he did, she could have a chance to attack him. But unfrotunatley, patience at this moment was not one of her 'best' virtues. She grabbed his arms in a moments notice. Then she twisted them behind his back. The elbows made a sickening pop. She raised him with her mommentum and threw his body on a wall in the plane. Her body was going to ram into his she lifted both of her legs and kicked as hard as she could in the middle of his back, twisted and landed back to back with him. With both arms still in her hands, she threw him back over her body and jerked his body like a whip. There was another loud, sickening crack. Blood flew from the mans' mouth and arms, and a corpse landed on the other side of the plain. Animus still had both the arms of the man in her hands. She panted heavily and another hand touched her shoulder. She quickly threw the arms and turned around, without a split second of thought she threw the other person over her body. "Hold it!" Trowa yelled. Something clicked in the back of her mind and she stopped her rampaging. "Trowa! Why did you do that? I could have seriously hurt you! Damn you idiot!" She said as she looked down at the floor. Trowa walked up to her and hugged her, even though she didn't hug back right away. She started to tear up. "I could have killed you." She whispered into his chest. "Shh. Don't worry about it. It is all over now." He said as he stroked her hair. The comfort was unexpected from the pilots. She noticed though, that they have all changed. For one, they were no longer gay, and they aren't as cold as they used to be. But they were cold to 'outsiders'. They are all more efficient in their tasks. They are better soldiers. "Are you okay?" Trowa said as he took his hand and lifted her head. She smiled slightly and nodded. "What happened?" Quatre said as he stood next to the couple. She turned her head to look at him. "I killed a spy. Not a very smart spy, or an assassin. Either way it was stupid to think it could kill me." Wufei looked around and took in the carnage. "Hmmm. What should we do with this body?" He asked. "I want to know how you could have been so careless. You usually aren't Animus." Heero said in a pissed off tone of voice. Animus took a breath but before she could answer, Duo shouted, "Lets throw him out the window!" He almost always knows when there is fight about to break out, and he tries to avert every ones' attention to him, so there will be no fights, verbal or physical. Sometimes his plan didn't work, but most of the time they did. "What?" Delga asked as she turned her head to look toward Duo. He froze for a few seconds. Then he pointed to the floor. "The dead man. Let's throw him out the window." He said as he made a dramatic leap towards the nearest window." He paused again and stood normally with his hands in his pockets and with a shrug of his shoulders he said, "But, if you don't want to do that, we could just flush him down the toilet. That's what I had to do when I gave my pet goldfish toilet bowl cleaner." Everyone was on the verge of laughing. "Why did you do that?" Quatre asked. "Well *sob* when I was little I had a pet fish. *His eyes start to get teary* I just wanted him to have blue water like on the television. And I thought that since you put toilet bowl cleaner in water, it would be safe for him. *Tears start to roll down his cheeks, and he sobs* But the next day I was happy and it was time to feed him but when I got there, HE WAS DEAD! *Wipes tears from his eyes and does a final sob and smiled* And then I got to flush him down the toilet. And a few weeks later he sent me his body parts whenever we flushed. That was so COOL!" He said finally as he began to laugh. Every one began to laugh at his little 'episode'. After everyone settled down they decided to toss the mans' torso and legs out the window and they let Duo flush the arms down the toilet. Everyone fell back asleep, even Animus, all of them knowing that the next stop was Earth. Episode 11: The Tragedy on Earth After everyone arrived on the base, Animus and Delga where discussing their 'new' lives. "You know, I wonder if they have any new MRE's? I remember when dad used to come home and..." Animus had a tear run down her face. Delga sat next to Animus and patted her back. "Animus, don't think about that now. It was hard training, and we were tricked. It wasn't your fault that you killed your family." Delga said. Animus then said in partial sobs, "I loved my family. And I shot them. I saw an enemy, I pulled the trigger like I was supposed to, and then I saw my mom and my dad fall to the ground with their brains splattered against the wall. I wanted to go and hold them, but when I saw the look in their eyes. It was the look of betrayal. I had just betrayed my heart. And when I did run to them, he and my mom where cold. God, why did I do it? Why couldn't I see? Damn it. I hate crying. It shows that I am weak and should not be spared for my weakness." Delga could see the pain in her eyes. But she could not imagine it. Her parents had died, but not by her. She could remember one morning, going into her parents' bedroom and seeing the glossy dead eyes of her mother. And the cold dried blood that was on her cheek, which used to be dripping from her fathers' carcass. He was hanging by meat hooks that where placed in the ceiling by the killers, and his throat was slit deeply from ear to ear. He was practically hanging by his spine. Somebody started to call her name. It sounded blurry. Again it happened, her name was called. This time it was clear, and she was brought back from the memory and was in the room on the base. "Delga?" Animus said. "Delga, you can breathe. Breathe Delga!" Animus said as Delga gasped for air. "Are you okay?" Animus asked a little worried. Delga nodded her head, "Yeah, I am all right. It is okay." Delga said with a low voice. "Oh God, Animus." Delga said with a welt of tears on the verge of bursting forth. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry." Animus said as she and Delga hugged each other for comfort. "Promise me you will never die, or leave me. You are my one true friend, and I love and respect you for that. Thank you for always being there for me." Animus said as she bursted forth with tears. Delga stopped and went cold with the fear of loosing some one very special to her. "Animus, are you going to die?" Delga said. Animus looked up from her tears, gave a weak smile, and sniffled. She started to try and laugh. "I don't know." Animus said. "No, no, no. Animus..." Delga said chuckling a little too, but she was serious. Duo bursted in the door, "What are you two laughing about?" Quatre slid in behind Duo. "It must have been pretty funny if you guys are crying you were laughing so hard." He said. "Yeah, we heard you guys laughing from our room across the hall. We came to check it out." Duo said as he gestured toward his room by tilting his head back. Delga looked to Animus and then looked to Quatre. She smiled and said, "Yeah it was a really funny joke, that is only shared between me and Animus. So there for you can't understand the full and true meaning of it." Duo let his head hang and made a sound of disappointment. A siren started to go off. Animus looked to the door. "What is that?" Duo asked. "It's a siren genius." Delga said with sarcasm. "The base is under attack! We need to get to our suits!" Animus said. They left the room, running full speed to the docks. When the pilots got to the loading docks, where their suits were stored, Quatre asked Trowa what was going on. He said that the colonies were attacking the Earth, and how they somehow got past the Earth's guards without even being detected and that they also attacked the base closest to them by ambush. Quatre knew that this attack was not an ambush. And if it was, the enemy was weak and inexperienced in military tactics. This was going to be a breeze. Sally was on the ground yelling orders at the troops who were in charge of the ground missiles. Every one was in their suits and out fighting in a few seconds. Duo, Hirde and Animus went off to the right, Miss. Noin Trowa and Quatre took the middle and Wufei, Heero and Delga went off to the left. Animus darted ahead of everyone throwing her favorite 'hand' weapon. It was a thermal energy boomerang. So when it hit its target, it would double back through the target and blow it up. She threw once and a mobile doll was hit. It doubled back and a cascade of metal flew around her. She gave a smile and looked over at Hirde. She was firing her rifle at a fast moving target. "Hirde, Hirde, Hirde what do you think you are doing? You don't have an infinite amount of ammunition you know?" Animus said in an evil tone as she glided beside Hirde and took aim with her hand. "Hey what are you doing?" Hirde said in protest. Then she said in come back, "You need a gun to shoot with Animus, not your hand." Animus smiled to herself as Soul Rreaver's fingers split in half as tiny little balls shot out of the split. This was Animus's second favorite weapon on Soul Reaver. It was a tiny ball of energy that immobilized the target. And when the target would try to move, it would implode. Animus liked it just for the fact that it would mercilessly crush anything it hit like a bottle full of warm water vapor in a cold bowl of ice water. She also thought it made a pretty cool sound. The target was hit and soon after destroyed. "You were saying, Hirde?" There was a short silence. Animus gasped and pushed Hirde out of the way, as she yelled, "Look out!" Duo unexpectedly caught Hirde, as he was finishing off an attacking mobile suit. She yelled in pain as she took Hirde's hit. It was with a specialized beam cannon, which was designed to do serious damage to the Gundams. As Animus took the shot, it took her off balance and drove her deep into the cement below. "Damn you!" Animus said in a vengeful whisper as she was blacking out. She managed to pull out her rifle from out behind her and she shot at where she thought the attacker might be. She held the trigger tight as she lost consciousness. Then there was an unexpected jolt of pain as something rammed into the suits abdominals a few repeated times and also knocked the back of her suits head. The smell of blood permeated the inside of the suit as it was flowing out of Animus's mouth and nose. Trowa flew over to Duo as his scythe fell onto the ground. Heero and Delga looked as if they were in a ballet together. Circling and firing at the enemy. Destroying every enemy suit that was in range. As the enemy began to retreat, Delga followed Wufei as he went over to Trowa and Duo. SHE noticed that Animus's suit wasn't in the air. As everyone grounded their suits, Delga rushed out of hers and into Animus's. She disappeared into the suit. "Duo, what happened?" Duo looked down to the ground and he took a deep breath, but before he could answer, Delga rushed over and yelled, "Animus is barely alive! We need to get her in the emergency room ASAP! She is barely alive." She turned around and saw that Sally and Miss. Noin were heading their way. She ran over to them screaming that Animus was in trouble and she needed help. The three of them ran back into the nearest building looking for a doctor. Duo sighed and said in a low and rather depressing tone, "I'll tell you when we get inside, ok?" And with that they walked in the building trying to make Duo smile and laugh, but to no avail. END. Episode 12: Tears of Sorrow Duo was sitting in the waiting with his arms crossed and a frown upon his face. He was totally out of it, sad, mad, and depressed, everyone felt as if there was no hope for a smile upon his cheeky face again. Even Wufei was feeling sorry for him, which was really, a very rare thing for him to do. Delga was worried about the outcome of the entirety of this event. What would Duo be like if Animus was never going to be able to smile at him again? What was she going to be like if Animus did die? What if she told Duo the 'true' severity of the situation? What would every one be like? These were questions that Delga didn't want to find out at this moment. She looked up from her crossed arms and looked over to Duo. A single tear trickled down his cheek. Her heart ached to hold him and tell him the truth, but she knew that that was not at all possible. Her thoughts were broken when the nurse walked through the two swinging doors. She quietly walked over to the middle of the room. Delga could just imagine the nurse walking in the room and standing where she was and asking where they would like to place her dead body. The nurse began to speak. "She has a few broken ribs, her pelvic bone is broken on her left side, her lung was punctured from her ribs and she is lucky to be alive. Oh yeah, she also has a broken nose. If you didn't bring her in when you did, she might have bled to death internally." Duo looked up at the nurse with a sad gloomy face. A dark voice came from his throat, "Can I please go see her. Can she talk to me? Is she going to be okay after all this?" The nurse looked at him with a sympathetic smile. She sighed and said, "Yes you can go in and see her. But brace yourself for what she looks like, I think somebody should go in with him, so he can brace himself if he needs it." Delga looked down again, so she wouldn't have to look at Animus if she went and so she couldn't see Duo's sad face. Wufei walked up to Duo and took his arm, escorting Duo in. Delga was really starting to worry, not because of Duo, but because of Wufei. He was still a great mystery to most people. He was her little treasure box, and only she had the key to unlock it, only that she couldn't find it...yet. But obviously, something was up with him. Heero's arm came up from behind Delga and squeezed her waist. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "You have some explaining to do." He looked at her and smiled. She looked back at the other pilots and then to him. They all exited the room. END. Episode 13: Delga's Explanation. Everyone was down in the mess hall, eating as they usually would. But the air was filled with anticipation. Duo cleared his voice and said, "What kind of system do you use? Why is she in so much pain?" His voice so serious it made Delga jump inside, but she looked over at him, even though she didn't want to. "We use the same system as the old Wing Zero. You know, the Zero System?" Duo looked at her in disbelief. "The reason she is hurt, is how our system is put up. Our suits have a neuro-technology system. And the only reason we have the only system like that is because it is so dangerous. All of the designers and technicians called them lunatics, but they went along with the plans anyway. They created a system that is called Extream Intelectual Dominee Ustrilin System, hence forth the suits name, Exidus. The name is really initials. Don't ask me what Dominee Ustrilin means. That is part of their own secret code that they used. They never told us. But the first two and the last words, I know. 

To be CONTINUED...   
  


(Duh-duh-dunnnnnn) 


End file.
